Confrontations
by DigiExpert
Summary: Rika always teasing this new girl that's traveling with them in the Digital World. What will happen when the girl's had enough?


****

Confrontations

By DigiExpert

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just my character (which is me) and my digimon Psymon and his forms. Honestly peoples, who in their right mind would want to sue a kid who's just writing about what they love. Crazy psychos probably, but no one in their right mind would.

Hi again peoples! I had to write this story. I have writer's block on most of my others especially the one called "An Evening of Visitors and Green M&Ms. I'm almost done, but I can't think of what to write. Anywaz, this is a Rika fic. It's short. Just read and review. I love reviews!

" No!" yelled Rika, "I won't stand for it! Not this time!" She ran off into the dark night.

"Rika, wait!" shouted Takato. 

" What's wrong with her?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah. I thought the plan was great, " added Kenta.

"You two are complete and total idiots, " muttered Henry.

"Momantai," reminded Terriermon.

"I'll handle her, " spoke up a voice.

"Are you sure Rachel? " asked Henry.

" It's sorta my fault she's mad anyway," she replied as she headed off in the dark desert night.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

" Oh I hate her. She's so stupid. Why does she have to be better than me when it comes to digimon? She's a great Tamer and she has a deep bond with her digimon. She's even got better cards than me," muttered Rika, remembering the battle with Scorpiomon. None of the Tamers could beat him. He was an ultimate level and they couldn't go past the Champion level without Calumon's help. Then she showed up.

" Would you guys like some help?" she asked.

"Yeah we can use any help we can get, " replied Henry.

" Psymon! Ready?" asked the girl as she pulled out a purple D-Power.

"Ready!" came the reply.

"Digi-Modify!" yelled the girl as she slashed a card, " Digivolution activate!" 

"Psymon digivolve to… Psypupmon!"

"Go get 'em!" yelled his Tamer.

"Hypnotizing Spoons!"

The attack hit Scorpiomon, but he just swiped the attack away like it was nothing. "We've tried that already. It won't work, " shouted Rika.

"I figured that."

"We need some way to get to ultimate," spoke up Takato.

" I've got that covered, " answered the girl as she pulled out a card and held it up for everyone to see.

" An Ultimate Digivolution card?" asked Rika. "Where'd you get that?"

"One of my booster packs," she replied before turning to face Psypupmon, "Digi-Modify! Ultimate Digivolution activate!"

"Psypupmon digivolve to… StrikerPsymon!"

"It's time to end this now, StrikerPsymon."

"Right. Striker Wind!"

A huge gust of wind overtook Scorpiomon, destroying him. StrikerPsymon uploaded his data and then walked back over to his Tamer. He was a graceful cat-like digimon with wings.

"Thanks, uh…" began Takato.

"Rachel. Call me Rachel."

"Thanks Rachel. We were really getting beat up until you came along."

***End Flashback***

Suddenly a twig snapped. Rika sat up. Someone was near. Someone she didn't like. "Rika? Are you here?" came a voice. It was Rachel.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Listen Rika," began Rachel, "I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right. You did it on purpose."

"Rika, I… oh never mind. I can see when I'm not wanted. Come Psymon. We'll go somewhere else. Maybe even find out why we're here. Just as long as it's far away from these Tamers," she declared as she turned and walked away angrily. Psymon followed, speechless.

Rika had never seen Rachel this mad. Not once during the week that she had been traveling with them, even though Rika picked on the older girl the whole time. Something stabbed at her heart. She felt something she had never felt before. Guilty. "Uh, Rachel? Wait. Come back," she called to the retreating figure.

The figure stopped. It paused and then turned around. It began walking toward Rika.

"What? Do you want to tease me some more?"

"No. I… uh… I want to… apologize for teasing you. It's just that… I've never had anyone to out do me when it comes to Digimon. So I responded the only way I knew how."

"Teasing?"

"Yes. I didn't want to, but it was a habit. A habit that's hard to break."

"Oh. Well that's okay," Rachel responded as she sat down next to Rika and leaned against the tall rock.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you get here?"

"Well I found Psymon and my D-Power on my bed one day and then he showed me where he'd found a portal in my closet."

"Your closet?"

"Yeah I was quite surprised."

"Why did you come?"

"Well I don't exactly know why. I do know that I wanted to see the Digital World and that I wanted to get away from home life for awhile. I think I also wanted to prove myself as a Tamer. Why'd you come?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do," was Rika's only reply.

"Um, Rika? I have something for you, " Rachel said as she pulled a certain card out of her card case, "Here."

"Your Ultimate Digivolution card?" 

"Yeah. Take it."

"No. I don't deserve it. Besides, it's your only copy."

"No it's not. I have another. I was going to give it to you before, but you'd always tease me before I could. You seem to be a great Tamer and this'll help. I promise."  


"Okay."

Suddenly they heard voices. "Rika! Rachel! Where are you?" called the voices.

"Guess we'd better go meet them," suggested Rachel.

"Yeah."

"Promise me one thing first," Rachel said.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't tease me as much as you have lately. We're better off to work as partners, not enemies," answered Rachel.

"Promise… partner."

****

So what'd ya think? Review if you liked it or didn't like it. Flames don't hurt me. See ya! 


End file.
